


Mike Tyson Conspiracy

by webhead3019



Category: Mike Tyson Mysteries (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: The Truth to Mike Tyson Mysteries, Episode 3: Heavyweight Champion of the Moon





	Mike Tyson Conspiracy

It's been some time since Mike Tyson's unsolved mystery on how he is connected to outer space and why Mike has the mysterious habit for killing astronomers, albeit unintentionally. It's time for you to learn the truth. If you recall, Mike Tyson's tattoo could be seen engraved in a giant crater across the Moon's surface.

As is usual, Mike Tyson failed to notice this. There is a reason Mike Tyson has a bad track record for solving mysteries and usually ends up performing ridiculous mishaps along the way. Unbeknownst to Mike Tyson, he is actually a lunar alien sleeper agent, who has a microchip implanted inside of him.

This chip messes with Mike Tyson's rationality and creates an oblivious, unsuspecting feeling for both Mike and those who interact with him. However, the government has been keeping tabs on Mike Tyson as they do with everyone, but have taken up an especial interest in Tyson. The secret NASA program tasked with bringing Tyson into Area 51 and analyze him have so far failed to accomplish just that.

Buzz Aldrin, one of the top officials in the program, was on the verge of telling Tyson the truth he desperately craved, which Aldrin paid for with his life. You see, Mike Tyson has a flight-or-kill response programmed into him by his Archon overseers, so he manages to elude the government evermore. Remember, the truth is out there.


End file.
